Janda Desa Kisatsutai!
by Rykuzha
Summary: Membesarkan tiga orang anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan seorang diri memang melelahkan. Apalagi ketika ayahmu mulai menua. Maka dari itu Giyuu memutuskan untuk mencari suami baru dan ayah untuk keempat anaknya. Namun ketika kau seorang janda kembang, belasan pria yang datang untuk melamarmu dalam sehari membuatmu jengah pastinya. Disitulah, sayembara wajib dilakukan!
1. Lelah Hayati, Bang!

Suara air yang mengucur dari keran yang ada di kamar mandi belakang membangunkan seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong berantakan. Netra cokelatnya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kaki kecilnya menuju sumber suara. Tepat di mana sang ibu sedang mencuci pakaian yang menumpuk.

"Huu...ibu..." panggil sang anak sembari memeluk punggung ringkih sang ibu yang masih mencuci pakaian.

"Sebentar ya, Zen..." ucap sang ibu lirih sembari membilas pakaian terakhir dan merendamnya dengan air pewangi.

"Nah, sudah pagi rupanya. Ayo bangunkan saudara-saudaramu dan kita mandi." Sang ibu menggendong anaknya kembali menuju kamar dan membangunkan kedua anaknya. Anak yang paling kecil yang masih terlelap pun diangkat kedalam gendongan setelah menurunkan Zenitsu.

"Ayo kalian bertiga. Mandi lalu pakai baju sendiri. Tanjirou, bantu adik-adikmu ya."

Anak tertua dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit memerah mengangguk patuh dengan mata masih terpejam. Tanjirou dan Zenitsu pun menuntun saudara mereka dengan rambut hitam dan biru di ujungnya menuju kamar mandi. Melihat ketiga anaknya yang mudah diatur kala pagi membuat sang ibu muda dengan status janda beranak empat dengan nama Tomioka Giyuu pun menghela napas lega.

Mas Sabito, kenapa ninggalin aku?!

.

.

.

.

.

Layaknya ritual pagi seperti hari sebelumnya, keempat anak yang menawan dengan ibu muda mereka yang cantik itu pun sarapan sebelum berangkat menuju kediaman kakek mereka yang tak jauh dari rumah yang mereka tinggali. Masing-masing anak membawa sebuah tas berisi pakaian ganti dan cemilan dengan anak yang paling kecil bernama Nezuko dituntun secara perlahan oleh kedua kakaknya, Tanjirou dan Zenitsu. Inosuke sendiri sudah berlari dengan semangat hingga tertabrak pohon cabai.

"Inosuke!" Pekik Giyuu tertahan sembari menghela napas lelah. Inosuke, anak ketiganya, selalu kelebihan stamina setelah bangun tidur dan otaknya berfungsi secara penuh.

"Ah, Mbak Giyuu, selamat pagi!" Sapa tetangga sebelah rumah sang ayah sekaligus kakek dari keempat anaknya, Amane Ubuyashiki, istri dari ketua RT di kampung tempat Giyuu dan sang ayah tinggal.

"Selamat pagi Bu Amane." Sapa Giyuu kaku.

Amane tersenyum tipis sebelum senyumnya tergantikan dengan senyum dengan kilatan jenaka. Giyuu paham kode itu, dan Giyuu tak dapat menahan desahan lelah begitu seorang pria dengan rambut yang mirip api berdiri di hadapannya dan ketiga anaknya. Lupakan Inosuke. Ia sudah sampai di rumah sang kakek, tentu saja setelah bangkit dari menabrak pohon cabai tak berdosa.

"Selamat pagi, Neng Giyuu!" Sapaan dengan nada semakin tinggi dan penuh semangat memenuhi telinga kelima orang yang ada di sana. Amane tersenyum miring dan hendak kembali ke dalam rumah kalau saja sang semangat pagi tidak menyapanya,"selamat pagi, Ubuyashiki-_san_!"

Amane membalas dengan lambaian tangan dan hilang dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan Giyuu yang menjerit dalam hati.

_'Bu! Tolong jangan tinggalin aku!'_

Giyuu tersenyum kaku sembari menatap pria berumur 27 tahun di hadapannya yang memasang senyum cerah. Ketiga anaknya yang sudah kenal dan akrab dengan pria tersebut pun menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukan pria yang membalas pelukan mereka sekaligus tertawa puas karena mampu memenangkan hati anak-anak si janda muda sekaligus kembang desa Kisatsutai.

"Om Kyo!" Seru ketiganya semangat.

Pria dengan nama lengkap Rengoku Kyojuro pun menepuk pucuk kepala mereka dan memasang senyum menawan kearah Giyuu.

"Neng, mau ke kelurahan sama Saya gak?" Tawaran yang sama setiap harinya menjadi sarapan yang kelewat mengenyangkan bagi Giyuu.

Belum sempat Giyuu menolak, kepala kuning dengan ujung berwarna merah tersebut dipukul kuat-kuat dari belakang oleh pria lainnya. Dan tentu saja, Giyuu tahu betul siapa pria yang baru saja datang itu. Shinazugawa Sanemi, guru SD Kimetsu yang jaraknya seratus meter dari kantor kelurahan tempat Giyuu dan Kyojuro bekerja.

"Bagus ya Pak. Pagi-pagi sudah curi _start_." Maki Sanemi sehalus mungkin di depan anak-anak Giyuu.

"Sebelum janur kuning melengkung, hak saya masih terbuka lebar dong!" Sahut Kyojuro sedikit sewot. Ketiga anak Giyuu yang sudah lepas dari pelukan Kyojuro pun diarahkan oleh Giyuu menuju kediaman sang kakek sementara Giyuu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua pria kelewat semangat itu di sana.

"MBAK!"

"NENG!"

Pak Sakonji mengangguk puas sembari mengusap topeng yang menutupi wajahnya ketika melihat drama pagi tersebut.

Giyuu sampai di kelurahan dengan helaan napas berat. Senggolan di pundak serta siulan nakal ia abaikan karena begitu Pak Lurah datang, pasti semuanya sirna dalam sekejap. Giyuu ingin bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Pak Lurah karenanya. Namun begitu mengingat Pak Lurah adalah pria yang sama yang berusaha mengambil hati anak-anaknya tiap hari alias Rengoku Kyojuro, niat Giyuu menguap begitu saja.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Pagi semuanya!" Sapaan menggelegar itu disambut hangat oleh semua personil kelurahan. Langkah yang pasti mendatangi meja Giyuu pun tak membuat Giyuu beranjak dari merapikan dokumen di mejanya.

"Neng, jangan ninggalin Aa' kaya gitu dong." Suaranya terdengar sedikit merajuk.

Giyuu pun menghela napas lelah, "Saya gamau terlibat pertikaian di antara Bapak dan Pak Shinazugawa."

"Tapi kami tidak berantem kok. Kami itu bersaing secara jantan!" Seru Kyojuro sembari memamerkan otot besarnya yang membuat beberapa karyawan perempuan memekik kegirangan.

Giyuu pun menekuk wajahnya masam.

"Yasudah, nanti makan siang bareng pokoknya!" Putus Kyojuro secara sepihak. Giyuu mengerang frustasi dalam hati dan mulai memasukkan data yang tercantum di dalam kertas ke dalam komputernya dengan wajah masam.

Makan siang datang lebih cepat dari yang Giyuu duga. Dengan cepat ia pun merapikan meja dan mengambil tas kecil berisi dompet serta ponsel keluaran tahun 2017 dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Eits, mau kemana? Kan sudah janji mau makan siang bareng." Sebuah tangan menahan Giyuu di tempatnya berdiri. Giyuu pun menghela napas pasrah begitu mata kuning keemasan itu berbinar senang.

Tanpa berusaha melawan, Giyuu pun didudukkan di atas motor yang selalu ada di kantor kelurahan meski Giyuu tak pernah sekalipun melihat Kyojuro memakainya saat mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Namun Giyuu tak ingin menanyakan hal tersebut. Tak ingin Kyojuro menganggap Giyuu mulai tertarik padanya.

Belum sempat Kyojuro menarik gas, motornya dihadang oleh dua motor yang tak kalah besar bodynya.

'Mereka ini mau pamer motor?' Keluh Giyuu dalam hati.

Kyojuro pun turun dari motor c*r-nya dan menatap tidak suka dua pria yang pernah menjadi teman satu sekolahnya di Kimetsu Gakuen.

"Tengen, Sanemi. Ada keperluan apa kalian ke kelurahan?"

"Mengajak calon istri makan siang."

Dua pasang mata, merah dan hitam pekat saling menatap tajam ketika jawaban yang sama terlontar di bibir mereka. Kyojuro yang tak suka pun mulai mendekati mereka dan bersitegang tentang siapa yang boleh mendekati Giyuu, siapa yang tidak.

"Uzui Tengen. Harusnya kau sadar diri. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menikah...lagi?" Cerca Kyojuro.

"Kau itu kurang puas ya?" Maki Sanemi.

"Hey, tidak ada batasan jumlah istri." Seloroh Tengen.

Giyuu yang kesal pun mengendap-endap pergi dari suasana tak nyaman itu.

"Tuhan...aku capek begini terus."


	2. Perseteruan Tidak Berbobot

**_Janda Desa Kisatsutai!_**

Chapter 2

by Riryzha

**Kimetsu no Yaiba**

_Koyoharu Gotouge_

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Giyuu makan siang seorang diri dengan damai dan kembali ke kelurahan dengan tiga pria yang sudah hilang dari area parkir. Dengan wajah datar namun mengucap syukur banyak-banyak dalam hati, Giyuu pun kembali masuk keruang kerjanya dan menyelesaikan tugas secepat mungkin agar bisa menjemput anak-anak di rumah sang ayah.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. Kebahagiaan Giyuu nyatanya harus kandas begitu di depan rumah sang ayah tengah terjadi perseteruan antara ayahnya dengan kembang desa Kisatsutai yang baru, yang menggantikan posisinya sejenak setelah Giyuu menikah dengan Sabito beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ara ara~ ini dia bintang kita. Janda kegatelan yang mengganggu ketentraman desa." Senyum tidak tulus terpatri di bibir merah merona Shinobu Kochou.

Giyuu dengan tatapan datar andalannya pun melewati Shinobu begitu saja dan memilih menemui keempat anaknya yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"HEI! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN!" Maki Shinobu tidak terima.

Giyuu yang sudah biasa lepas telinga jika bertemu dedemit kupu-kupu tersebut pun tidak menggubris racauannya dan lebih memilih memeluk keempat anaknya.

"Kalian tidak nakal kan?"

"Tidak dong!" Pekik Inosuke bangga.

Zenitsu dengan suara sedikit mencicit pun menjawab, "Inosuke tadi merusak sebagian tanaman tetangga."

"HEI! KATAMU TADI GABILANG!" Pekik Inosuke kesal. Zenitsu pun berlindung di belakang punggung Giyuu yang menatap datar Inosuke.

"Inosuke."

Inosuke menelan ludah. Keringat bercucuran dan badannya mendadak meriang. Mata hijaunya menatap takut-takut manik biru gelap sang ibu yang tak berubah sama sekali. Datar, dan malah semakin datar. Dengan wajah ditundukkan, Inosuke pun berujar sedikit lirih, "maaf, Ibu."

Giyuu yang hendak mengusap helai hitam milik Inosuke karena telah berkata jujur pun harus tertahan begitu Shinobu dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam rumah dan berkomentar pedas.

"Wah, jadi begini caramu mengurus anak? Kasar sekali~"

Setelah Shinobu selesai mengomentarinya, barulah tangan Giyuu diusapkan ke rambut Inosuke yang menatap tidak suka si kembang desa sekarang.

"Ibu tidak kasar! Ibu mengajari kami jujur!"

"Iya! Kami sayang Ibu!" Pekik Zenitsu menyahuti ucapan Inosuke.

Tanjirou sebagai kakak tertua pun berusaha menenangkan kedua adiknya agar tidak mengganggu Nezuko yang masih meminum susunya di atas kursi khusus.

"Sebaiknya kita siap-siap pulang."

Zenitsu dan Inosuke pun menuruti perkataan kakak mereka dan masuk kedalam kamar untuk merapikan barang-barang mereka dan milik Nezuko juga. Meninggalkan Giyuu yang tersenyum bangga dan Shinobu yang merengut kesal.

"Saya harus pulang. Selamat sore, Kochou."

Secara tidak langsung Shinobu diusir dari kediaman Urokodaki dan ia tidak pernah semalu ini ketika bersaing dengan kembang desa sebelah, Kanroji Mitsuri.

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu menguap tertahan sembari menggambar di atas kertas. Mereka tengah menemani Giyuu yang tengah menyelesaikan tumpukan baju yang harus disetrika. Dengan senyum tipis melihat kelakuan anaknya, Giyuu pun menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Tanjirou.

"Ayo, tidur duluan dengan adik-adikmu. Ibu sudah selesai."

Tanjirou pun mengangguk patuh dan menggandeng ketiga adiknya menuju kamar besar yang dihuni mereka berempat. Dengan rasa syukur karena memiliki anak penurut seperti Tanjirou, Giyuu pun membawa pakaian yang sudah terlipat rapi kedalam lemari pakaian mereka dan memasukkan beberapa baju ganti kedalam tas anak-anak untuk keesokan harinya. Baru saja Giyuu hendak merebahkan diri di atas kasur, ponsel pintarnya berdering membabi buta seolah memaksa Giyuu harus mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Shinazugawa Sanemi is calling...

Giyuu mendesah lelah dan ingin sekali menolak panggilan tersebut. Hanya saja ia tidak enak hati dan dengan terpaksa ia mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Sanemi.

"Selamat malam, Shinazugawa."

"Malam, Tomioka. Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Sanemi dari seberang telepon sedikit berbasa-basi.

Giyuu ingin sekali menjawab ya, namun diurungkan niatnya dan ia pun menjawab alakadarnya, "tidak terlalu, Shinazugawa. Ada apa?"

"Ah, ini. Genya ingin membuat ktp karena ia sudah berumur 18 tahun kemarin. Apakah kau bisa mengarahkannya di kelurahan nanti? Kebetulan saya tidak bisa menemaninya karena ada ujian besok."

Giyuu terdiam sejenak mengingat apakah jadwalnya besok sedikit padat.

"Kebetulan besok jadwal saya lebih lengang. Saya akan bantu usahakan, Shinazugawa."

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari seberang telepon, "terima kasih, Tomioka. Aku tahu kau bisa membantu adikku. Ia agak kaku dengan orang lain."

Giyuu tersenyum, "ucapkan terima kasih ketika adikmu sudah kubantu, Shinazugawa."

Terdengar tawa kikuk seolah malu, "hahah, kau benar. Kau mau kubawakan besok? Akan kutitipkan pada Genya sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Giyuu menggelengkan kepala dan merasa bodoh karena Sanemi tidak bisa melihatnya,"tidak perlu, Shinazugawa. Itu adalah tugasku."

Terdengar suara gumaman dari Sanemi.

"Ya?"

Sedikit gelagapan, Sanemi pun menjawab, "tidak apa. Kalau begitu selamat malam. Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat dan istirahatlah yang cukup. Selamat malam, Tomioka."

Tersentak dengan perhatian yang diberikan Sanemi, Giyuu pun menjawab pelan.

"Selamat malam."

Setelah panggilan telepon terputus, Giyuu pun menatap aneh tembok rumah.

"Kemana perginya Shinazugawa yang blak-blakan?"

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Shinazugawa Genya di kelurahan, Sanemi pun jadi semakin sering menelepon Giyuu. Dari pertanyaan singkat tentang menu makan malam, cerita tentang murid-murid nakal di sekolah Sanemi, dan hingga hal yang tidak bermutu sekalipun. Dan setelah telepon dari Sanemi, terkadang muncul pesan dari Kyojuro maupun Tengen yang melaporkan kejadian harian mereka layaknya Giyuu adalah buku harian mereka. Giyuu awalnya sempat kesal. Namun lama kelamaan ia pun menikmati gaya bercerita Kyojuro dan Tengen yang absurd. Dan tentu, waktu malam Giyuu yang biasanya diisi bersama anak-anak pun mulai berkurang karena ketiga pria itu.

"Ibu! Jangan main ponsel terus. Ajari aku untuk masuk sekolah nanti, bu." Rengek Zenitsu. Ia adalah anak paling rajin masalah belajar dibanding kedua saudaranya. Sebenarnya Zenitsu tergolong pintar untuk anak seusianya sehingga Giyuu tidak ingin anaknya terlalu cepat belajar san melewatkan hal-hal seru di masa kecilnya. Namun Zenitsu sangat bersemangat dan Giyuu pun tidak ingin mematahkan semangat belajar Zenitsu. Ia pun kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di dalam lemari dan mulai mengajari Zenitsu tentang perkalian.

Disebelah mereka, Tanjirou dan Inosuke tengah menemani Nezuko bermain dengan bola karetnya. Mereka sudah kewalahan menerima pelajaran lagi dan kini hanya bisa berbaring sembari mengawasi adik kecil mereka sementara Giyuu mengajari Zenitsu.

Giyuu yang baru selesai mengurus berkas pendaftaran ketiga anaknya itu pun harus menahan desahan lelah kuat-kuat begitu melihat Shinobu berdiri sembari bertolak pinggang di sebelah Mitsuri yang tersenyum dengan wajah tidak tahu menahu kenapa ia berada di sini. Berusaha mengabaikan sosok wanita yang sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya itu, Giyuu pun mengambil jalan memutar dan malah bertemu Sanemi yang baru selesai berbincang dengan kepala sekolah SD Kimetsu, Kibutsuji Muzan.

"Ah, selamat siang, Shinazugawa."

"Tomioka? Kenapa lewat sini? Pintu utama di sebelah sana." Ujar Sanemi sembari menunjuk kearah di mana Shinobu tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Oh." Sanemi menatap maklum Giyuu dan tanpa ijin menari pergelangan tangan Giyuu.

"Shinazugawa?" Panggil Giyuu sedikit ketakutan. Karena pada dasarnya Sanemi sudah mendeklarasikan perasaan sukanya pada Giyuu sebelum Giyuu pacaran dengan Sabito dulu. Giyuu tentu tahu kemampuan apa yang dimilikinya dan jujur, karena hal itulah ia takut. Takut Sanemi melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak sejahat itu."

Manik biru laut itu terbelalak menatap punggung Sanemi yang masih menuntunnya menuju parkiran motor. Sanemi pun kemudian mendudukkan Giyuu di atas jok motornya dan naik setelahnya.

"Berpegangan pada apapun yang membuatmu nyaman." Ujar Sanemi yang sukses meruntuhkan ketakutan Giyuu. Giyuu pun meremas ujung jaket Sanemi yang sedikit berkibar karena tidak dikancing. Mengangguk puas, Sanemi pun melaju sedikit kencang menuju rumah sang ayah.

"Sudah sampai."

Giyuu mengangguk dan berusaha turun dari motor dengan jok yang tingginya membuat Giyuu agak sebal. Untunglah ia memiliki kaki yang sedikit jenjang sehingga tidak perlu susah payah naik maupun turun dari motor dengan usahanya sendiri. Ditambah dengan celana bahan yang dipakainya mempermudah gerakan Giyuu turun dari motor.

"Terima kasih, Shinazugawa." Ujar Giyuu sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah kenal kau dari dulu. Jadi aku tahu betul bagaimana Kochou terhadapmu."

Giyuu tersenyum kecut.

"Padahal aku tidak berniat merebut julukan itu dari keluarganya."

"Kita tidak bisa menahan orang lain untuk memberikan penilaian mereka terhadap kita. Lagi pula memang panggilan itu cocok untukmu bahkan hingga sekarang."

Giyuu tertawa pelan. Sanemi pintar sekali memilih kata untuk merayunya. Namun karena sudah terbiasa, Giyuu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas gombalan Sanemi yang tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Mungkin karena ia sudah berhasil menarik seulas senyum dan suara merdu dari Giyuu.

Lirikan cepat kearah belakang Giyuu membuat Sanemi dengan cepat pamit undur diri. Giyuu pun mengangguk mengiyakan dan menatap punggung Sanemi yang menjauhi pekarangan rumah sang ayah dengan cepat.

Suara batuk yang dipaksakan dari arah belakang membuat Giyuu menolah dan mendapati Urokodaki yang tengah menenteng dua tas kertas.

"Hadiah dari Uzui Tengen dan Rengoku Kyojuro tadi saat kau tengah pergi kesekolah. Kukira mereka akan takut kesini. Ternyata punya nyali juga."

"Ayah..."

"Nak, Ayah tidak akan menahanmu. Hanya saja jika kau ingin mencari calon pengganti Sabito, setidaknya harus seijin Ayah, mengerti?"

Giyuu mengangguk paham. Urokodaki pun dengan senang hati meletakkan tas kertas itu keatas meja depan dan menarik sebuah kertas dari saku bajunya. Sepuluh detik menunggu, akhirnya ujung kertas tersebut terlihat. Dan Giyuu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala begitu melihat persyaratan apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Ayah, memangnya aku ini hadiah sayembara? Banyak sekali persyaratannya, atau mungkin...ide lombanya?" Tanya Giyuu ragu dan tidak percaya secara bersamaan.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Dan Giyuu tidak menahan diri ketika kedua tangannya menepuk kening dengan wajah lelah.


End file.
